fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fable: The Journey
Gotta know I know it's most likely too early to tell, but when someone does find out, can you let me know if Fable: The Journey is ONLY Kinect compatable? I don't have a Kinect, but I'm defintely gonna buy the next Fable. I just need to know if I will have to buy a Kinect first, or if I can play it with just the controller. Thanks! :) DarthScynn 19:52, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Attempting to find out. Will update the page as soon as I do. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:01, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :In the E3 interview the guy from Microsoft said that it was indeed Kinect only. I don't have a Kinect either, so I'm kind of disapointed. MarcoDelMarco 16:21, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep, it's confirmed that it's Kinect exclusive. http://lionhead.com/forums/t/304410.aspx Revolution Chick 04:22, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :It wouldn't surprise me that after its realese, they won't sell much because of the Kinect, then they would install it for the control after, in order to sell more copies : :It's more or less a spin off anyway. The real storyline is with Archon's Bloodline, so if this one doesn't sell then we can still expect the real Fable IV sometime in 2013 or later. T-888 :Yes, I am aware that it is just a spin off, but I still would like to play it for its story line. First Person First person? (annoyed sigh) Great. I hate first person games. And shooter? What the bloody hell happened to it being melee, ranged, AND magic as combat? Ugh. 18:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :May need to update that at some point. At the moment from the content we've seen, shooter is the most appropriate term to use, however it is probably an unfair description of the game in general. Remember that to start with the E3 demo made it look like a rail-shooter. We are slowly updating it as we get more info on what is in it. We do now know however that all combat is magic-based, but melee-like and throwable "weapons" can be created using the magic. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:02, June 17, 2011 (UTC) 'Fable 4 or Fable Kinect Spin-off' I hope with every fibre of my being it is the later. Molynuex is taking the game to places no one who played the original wanted to go. I know it's far too early in developement to tell, and we'll have alot of PM crap to wade through before we get anything usefull, but I'd like to keep this topic open, for any sort of discovery about the games... importance to the series, or your thoughts and views on it. Dellcath 09:21, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :From all I have heard about it, this game is like Fable II Pub Games. Its a kinect spin-off but not Fable IV. I heard something about it being a regular villager or something.--Alpha Lycos 09:34, July 3, 2011 (UTC) : :That's right. You Play as a Dweller with no current relation to The Bloodline. SamVincentFableIII 10:37, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::PM at some point says "Fable: The Journey isn't part of Fable 1, 2, 3 and 4 because Fable 1, 2, 3 and 4 is always about the bloodline ...... this is a different story." in this video. ::See also this thread at Lionhead Forums, which has the latest information. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:39, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::The character may not be in the bloodline, but he could be a descendent of Sabine, since it is stated to be set 50 years after the end of Fable III. :::Yes, I suppose that's possible. He is supposed to be a Dweller after all. Also, please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~ . --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:23, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Crawler/Corruption We see Theresa in the trailer running from an oozing black shadow in the forest and I immediately thought, "The Crawler!...only smoking!". This was before I found out that this is supposed to take place fifty years after Fable 3. I thought it was the Hero of Bowerstone's destiny to stop that kind of malignant enemy from wiping out Albion, but it looks like it survived or something. Or could the Corruption be a similar enemy like the Crawler? Maybe they both come from the Void? And anybody else find it rather strange to see Theresa running around the forest like a chicken who's head was cut off? Why was she out of the Spire? Couldn't she communicate over great distances without physically going anywhere? Anyone wanna take a shot at this? I'm in the mood for a good ol' speculation. Revolution Chick 14:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :When I saw it my first thought was "Holy crap, Demons from Supernatural!" Cause the smoke looks a lot like the demons before they possess someone in the tv show Supernatural.--Alpha Lycos 22:45, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::My first thought was "Smoke? Haven't they done that already in LOST?" :) Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:55, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::If it truely is The Crawler, then it wouldn't surprise me that Lionhead is trying to make up for the critisism they recived for the Crawler's demise being anticlimactic. ::If they actually made the Crawler a more formidable opponent, I think people would feel a tad cheated. After all, how come a lowly Dweller gets to vanquish such a powerful enemy when it looks like not even the Hero itself from Fable 3 could do it? Revolution Chick 06:34, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :: ::The Hero of Oakvale couldn't defeate Jack of Blades for the first time, so the Crawler may of cheated death just like him. I think i know the crawler/ or corruption must have been able to invade the spire, causing Theresa to have to go back into albion I dont really know why she has a mask on, to hide identity?. And I believe it is the Crawler. Because... the last fight with the crawler in F3 where you must kill Walter in order to kill the Crawler . The crawler probably wasn't actually killed :) I think by being inside of Walter it didnt take great damage, thus not being killed. 18:44, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I'm not sure this game is a sequal, considering Bowerstone looks much smaller and the castle looks more remeniscent of Castle Fairfax than Bowerstone Castle, so it may actually be a prequel. Just my assumption, though. Bloodtom1 06:41, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Its a bit hard to be a prequel set so many years after Fable III though.--Alpha Lycos 07:06, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Mabey the hero is a decendant of Sabine that will use the Music Box to defeat crawler/corruption which is passed on as a family heirloon. ::I doubt that would be the case. From all info I've read about it, all the Dweller does is take Theresa to the Spire.--Alpha Lycos 11:59, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::All that has been written so far. :::Exactly. So until more confirmation comes out we only have that to go on. Other things are just speculation, so can't go on the page.--Alpha Lycos 04:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Ok then if that's the case, he's not really a hero, despite being titled as one. ::::Only mention of Heroes I've heard was from Theresa in the trailer nothing about the Dweller being titled as one. It is though a hero of the game but not a Hero--Alpha Lycos 13:46, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::IDK, what I find interesting is that Theresa says there are no more heroes, and that heroes must be 'created'. Perhaps it's a crucial plot component, or maybe it's nothing at all. Mikazuki 17:15, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::I wounder how the carrage is going to get to the spire, since its on water. Demo At Gamescom?!?